Speed and Snow
by What If Universe
Summary: Barry Allen, agent gone rogue. Caitlin Snow, scientist for STAR Labs. So how'd they end up meeting like this?
1. For a reason

**This is an AU with none of the Arrowverse characters have their powers. And if you didn't read the summary or couldn't guess from the title, Snowbarry will be the lead of this story. So if you're a WA fan, please don't give me a hard time. I like SB paring more than WA, don't hate me for it, and let's just enjoy the story.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Barry Allen is at an airport and sees that his flight to Central City is delayed and will begin boarding soon so he decides to kill some time by looking around until he sees someone come in near the gift shop and sees by the tag on her bag, she's also heading to Central City.

Caitlin Snow, a training doctor and bioengineer, is on her way to her flight back home from visiting a friend back home to Central city and checks into an earlier flight. Barry goes ahead of her and see her coming up the escalator and runs into her and she drops her bags. "Oh, excuse me." She says. "No, I'm sorry." Barry replies to her and helps her. "My bag is heavy, it's got some of my most important things." Caitlin explains. "I was looking at my phone. I hate when I do that." Barry says, nervously and hands her back her suitcase. "Oh, you have a...smudge on your head there." Barry tells her as he leaves. Caitlin looks and sees she has something on her face and quickly gets rid of it.

Later, she's going through baggage as one of the workers goes through her bags and sees all of her medical equipment. "I'm a Doctor in training." She explains the equipment as she turns and sees Barry going through. "Working at STAR Labs for the time being." She keeps explaining and turns back to see Barry gone and makes her way to her flight.

And in doing so, she runs into Barry again and drops her bag. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I'm not doing this on purpose, I swear." She says. "This is getting to become a habit, don't you think?" Barry jokes as he helps pick up her things. "Sorry again." She says. "Central City?" Barry asks. "Yeah." She says. "Gate 12." He infirms her and leaves.

At the gate, they're being checked in. Caitlin is getting checked in and they see a problem. "I'm sorry, you're not on this flight." The flight attendant informs her. "Well, I just checked in for this one 10 minutes ago. There must be a mistake." Caitlin explains to her. "I'm sorry, but the computer shows we are booked." The attendant explains. "Listen, Patty." Caitlin reads off of her name tag. "Tomorrow, my friend's getting married. I really need to be there." She tries explaining again. "I'm sorry, we are completely sold out." The attendant tries explaining. Barry takes a moment and looks around to see that there's barley anyone around for the flight. Caitlin fails to convince the flight attendant and has to wait for the next flight. Barry hands the attendant his ticket. "Sometimes things happen for a reason." Barry tells Caitlin as he board the flight.

In a government facility named ARGUS, they're watching Barry on the security feed. "I should've seen this coming, boss." Hunter Zoloman says to his boss, Amanda Waller. "He went on tilt, he came undone." He tells her over the phone. "Coming undone in our business means you need a vacation and a strong drink." Waller tells him through the phone. "It doesn't mean capping a dozen people in a government lab then blowing it to kingdom come. It doesn't mean stealing an object of critical importance. Does he have the Zephyr or not?" Waller asks Hunter. "We believe so." He informs her. "We'll have the Zephyr before we land in Central City." He tells her and hangs up and watches Barry interact with Caitlin on the video feed. "Find out who and what she is." He tells his partner. "Should I have someone at the airport pick her up?" He asks Hunter. "No, I have a better idea." He says, smiling.

At the airport, Caitlin is waiting for her flight time as an attendant approaches her. "Ms. Snow? We did find a seat for you." She tells her, smiling. Caitlin takes her paperwork and goes to board the plane.

Inside the airplane, Barry is told there's a delay and they'll take off momentarily as his phone goes off. He looks and sees a message. _"Movement alert." _It then zooms in on a house in Star City and shows a man exiting his house, wearing a detective's badge. "I know it's policy or whatever and it's your job, but it is kinda lame." He hears and looks up to see Caitlin boarding the plane. "Again, I apologize." The attendant tells Caitlin. "Hunter. What did you do?" Barry asks himself. Caitlin finds her seat across from Barry, next to the window seat. "It's no wonder these airlines are going out of business." Caitlin says to him, jokingly. "There's nobody on the plane." She observes and takes her seat as the plane takes off.

As they take off, they're informed to stay seated for a while longer. "I'm Caitlin, by the way." Caitlin tells Barry. "I'm Barry Allen." He tells her. "Nice to meet you." She tells him. "Very nice to meet you." Barry says back. "So, I overheard your friend's getting married tomorrow. Congratulations." Barry says, trying to start a conversation. "Yeah. Thanks." Caitlin smiles at him. "You know, Barry, I'm actually not a very good Liar." She informs him. "How's that?" Barry asks her. "Felicity's getting married, but not until Sunday." She tells him. "Well, you had even me fooled. And I'm told I'm good at sniffing out the truth." Barry says. "Well, I do have a fitting tomorrow, so I do have to get home." She states. The plane starts going through some turbulence. "Oh, I hope it's not gonna be a rough flight." Caitlin says, scared. Barry looks around and sees the other people on the plane. "It just might be." Barry whispered.

The plane starts going though more turbulence and her bag starts shaking and falls down. Caitlin gets ready to get hit and Barry quickly grabs it and stops it from getting her. "Wow...thanks. You have quick reflexes." Caitlin compliments. "Yeah, my nickname as a kid used to be _"the Flash."_ Because I was quick as a kid on my feet and thinking." Barry tells her as he puts her bag back up as he sees one of the men enter the bathroom in the back of the plane. "You know what? I'm gonna go back and use the restroom." Caitlin says, standing up as the plane shakes. "Here, I'll help you." Barry says as he helps her move to the bathroom. "Lots if turbulence, huh?" Caitlin says as they reach the back. "I'll be out in a minute." She says. "Sure. Take your time." Barry tells her as she enters the bathroom.

Barry starts walking back to his seat as one of the passengers has a syringe ready to get him. Barry quickly stops his hand and punches him in the face and plants the syringe in him. Another passenger comes up to Barry and he takes his hand and slams him against the baggage area and traps his hand in between two seats. A third guy comes up and Barry kicks him backwards and the second guy comes back to get him.

Inside the bathroom, Caitlin is getting ready to leave. "The _Flash?" _She asks herself. "Who names their friend that?" She questioned.

Outside, Barry grabs the man's wrist and twists it as the other guy pulls out a dart gun and it shoots the flight attendant. Barry runs to check on her and she starts fighting him as they all start holding him down. Back inside the bathroom, "I mean, did you see how fast he was to snatch that bag out of the air. That was like lightning-fast reflexes. So I guess the nickname kinda fits." She says as she continues to talk to herself.

Outside, the flight attendant throws a knife at Barry and he catches it before it could hit him. "Come on, that wasn't cool," Barry says as he throws the knife and it gets the first guy in the chest and he falls. Barry takes the seatbelt and starts beating the second guy with it. After a few hits, it accidentally gets stuck and the guy takes the opportunity to punch him in the face and he falls backwards. Barry regains himself just in time to stop him from using his knife and slams him against the bathroom door a few times. "Occupied." He hears Caitlin say. "Enough. It's over, Allen." Barry looks and sees the final guy holding a gun. "Yeah I agree. It's enough. Also a gun? You trying to bring the whole plane down?" Barry questions. "Enough talk. Where's the Detonation?" The guy asks. The turbulence picks up again and Barry takes the moment to get the gun away from him and begins punching him across the entire plane back to the front and throws him on a seat and starts strangling him with an oxygen mask. "Why's the girl on the plane?" He questions. "Come on, why did Hunter out her on the plane?" He asks as a shot gets fired and he sees the pilot is in on it, too. "Don't move, Allen." He warns him. Barry jumps in between the seats so the shots can't get him. Barry looks and sees the gun from the last guy on the floor. He takes it and runs into the open and shoots the pilot. As he starts falling, he turns and accidentally shoots the co-pilot.

In the bathroom, Caitlin has no idea on what's happening. "So, What are you gonna do? You just gonna let some nice guy slip through your fingers? No, of course not. You're gonna walk out that door, and get it right this time. It's not your first rodeo, woman." She tells herself as she exits the bathroom and sees all of the other passengers in their seats and Barry is in his seat and is holding two margaritas. "Hey." Barry says to her. She walks up to him. "I decided to join you." He states. She walks up and Barry sees the front doors opening. "Hey, there's something I need to tell you." Barry says. "I'm all ears. What is it??" Caitlin asks as she sees the front door open. "Are we about to land?" She asks. "No, not yet...listen, there's no need to panic. I have contained the situation." He explains to her as she takes her drink. "Situation?" She asks, not understanding. "Yeah. We lost both of the pilots." Barry bluntly tells her. "Where'd they go?" Caitlin asks. "They're both dead." He tells her. "Shot. It's..." he tries to find the words to explain it to her. "By Who?" Caitlin asks, not believing him as he takes some of his drink. "Me." Barry informs her. "Actually, I shot the first pilot, he lost control of his motions and accidentally shot the second guy." Barry states as Caitlin starts laughing. "Seriously, this is great." She says, thinking it's some sorta joke.

"Really, I'm relieved you're taking this so well." Barry tells her as he gets up. "Where you going?" She asks him, trying to control herself. "I'm just gonna go check on some things and think about how to land. Would you mind putting your seatbelt on?" He tells her as she gets in her seat, still laughing as he enters the pilot room. She sits down and puts her seatbelt on and sees everyone asleep. "This is just..strange." She thinks to herself as the plane starts shaking and all of the other passengers fall out of their seats. She screams and runs to the pilot room. "Mayday, mayday. This is US Air 77 heavy." She hears Barry speaking into a radio. "What's happening? Everyone's dead!" She says freaked out. Barry turns to see her. "Come on, take a seat quick." He tells her and he goes back to the radio. "Are we crashing?" She asks Barry. "No, Caitlin, it's just a rapid descent." He tells her, trying to keep her calm. "Are you a pilot? Who are you?" She asks him. "Remember your shoulder straps." Barry informs her, ignoring her questions as they exit the cloud layer and she sees they're over a field. "Why can't we land at the airport?" Caitlin asks. "Trust me, Cait, at this moment, that's not a good idea." He explains as they keep descending. "They'll be waiting for us there." Barry tells her.

"They? Who's they? And what do you mean "waiting for us"?" She asks, blurring all the questions out as fast as she possibly can. "I think the less you know, the better off you're going to be." Barry tells her as he comes in for a landing and there's a truck in his makeup landing. "There's a truck!" Caitlin screams, scared out of her skin. "Yeah, I see him." Barry states a stage truck turns on a curve. "Uh oh." Barry says as they crash into a cornfield and loose the landing gear and the plane starts crashing before coming to a stop. "Well, I've walked away from worse." Barry says looking to Caitlin and can tell she's confused and scared as they exit the plane that is now in three pieces.

They walk a small distance from the plane until Barry stops. "Here, take this. It'll help put the edge off." Barry says, handing her a bottle as he takes off his shirt to check his wound. "You got shot?" She asks. "Yeah, how about that. But it just scraped me, I'll be fine." Barry tells her. "Caitlin, we're gonna have to talk about what's next." He tells her. "You need to go to the hospital. Prison, maybe?" She tells him. "That's not what I'm talking about. My life is dangerous, the fact you were on the plane means they know about you, too. That means they'll come looking for you. And they're not exactly nice people." Barry informs her. "You know. I feel a little weird." Caitlin tells him. "Yeah, That should pass once you fall asleep, which should be I a few minutes." Barry explains to her. "Wait, What?" Caitlin asks. "Listen to me, Caitlin. And you have to because your life might just depend on it." He tells her. "Did you drug me?!" She asks, angrily. "...yes." He says after a second. "Now, look, these people who are gonna come and see you, they're gonna ask about me. Okay?" He tells her and continues. "And you need to say that you don't know me, you weren't on the flight, you never saw my face." He tells her as she starts falling asleep. "Caitlin? You need to tell them you don't remember a thing. And you need to avoid getting in any vehicle with them at all cost." He explains to her. "Wait...who are "They"?" She asks again. "ARGUS. They're serious people, Caitlin. They'll probably identify themselves as some federal agents, and they'll DIP you." He tries his best to explain it.

"Dip me? In what!" She asks and Barry sees that the drug is taking its affect on her brain. "Dis-Information Protocol. They'll tell you a story about me. About how I'm mentally unstable, paranoid. And about how I'm a violent and dangerous man, and it'll all sound very convincing." Barry explains. "I'm already convinced." Caitlin says. "There's a few common words they like to use. They're supposed to be reassuring words, but when it comes from them, it's not safe. "Words like, "stabilized," "secure," and "safe". He tells her. "If they say those words, especially with repetition...it most likely means they're going to kill you. I know them. They have an entire task force with bombs in their necks to make sure they stay under control." Barry warns her, talking about his time he spent with Taskforce-X. "Or maybe even intern you somewhere offshore for a very long time. Okay?" He asks her. "Okay..." Caitlin says, drowsy. "Stay with me, if they tell you you're safe..." "they're gonna kill me." Caitlin finishes. "Don't get into what?" Barry asks. "Vehicles." She answers. "And if they ask about me..." Barry asks, making sure she understands. "I don't know you. I don't know you at all." Caitlin states. "Who are you, Barry?" She asks as she falls asleep and Barry catches her as the airplane explodes.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**This is possibly the longest chapter I've ever written so fa****r for any of my stories. Thank you for reading, Cisco and others will be introduced in other chapters.**


	2. ARGUS

**Welcome to chapter 2**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Caitlin then awakens in her bed in her apartment. And she has no idea how she got there. She looks to her bedside and sees some water and a migraine pill and she takes it as a note catches her attention. It is a small sticky note attached to her bedside lamp. _"Caitlin, I really injoyed meeting you. -Barry." _It reads and she realizes she didn't dream up the plane ride.

She makes her way to her kitchen and turns on the television as she sees another note. _"Eat a good breakfast." _It tells her and she sees a omelet on the stove, covered and cooked and a few orange slices on a plate**(you get it?)**. The television finally gets onto her story. _"Apparently, the plane was passing through an area of turbulence and may have met up with wind shear or a lightning storm."_ A reporter says, just outside the area of the plane crash as someone knocks at her door and there's another note attached to her door. _"Remember, don't tell anyone." _It says and she wonders how many of these notes she can expect to see around her house. She opens the doors and sees Ronnie Raymon, a friend from work. "Ronnie?" She asks, seeing him walking away. "Oh. Thank goodness. Cait, I wanted to make sure you were okay." He says, walking back to her. "Yeah. Why?" She asks him. "Well, you were on that flight from Kansas, right?" He asks. "Yeah." She says, still confused. "I saw on the news it crashed." He explains. "What news? What crash?" She asks, trying to keep her cool. "Anyway, you're alive. I'll see you at work Monday, I suppose." Ronnie says as he starts to leave. Caitlin gets her things and gets ready to start her day.

She gets into her car and starts driving. "It's just another normal day, Cait." She informs herself as she drives off. Little to her knowledge, she's being watched by some of ARGUS's men.

At the fitting, Caitlin trying on some dresses as Felicity gets fitted as a man enters the place. "Excuse me, anyone here own that blue truck parked outside?" He asks them and Caitlin answers it's her's. "Well, you're about to get a ticket." He informs her and she leave to pay the meter.

"I thought I had more time on that." She says as she leaves and sees multiple people around wearing work suits. One of them shows their badge to her. "Please step inside, miss." He asks her. Caitlin remembers what Barry warned her and tries to think of a good excuse to leave. "Let me just go grab a few things." She asks them. "Miss Snow, good afternoon. Special agent in charge, Zoloman." One of the men says, getting out of the car. "Will you join us inside the car for a moment?" He asks her and she just agrees to it to see what they want to say.

On the road, they give her a file on Barry Allen. "We know you were on the flight with him last night. The one that crashed." Hunter tells her. "Who are you again?" Caitlin asks, making sure Barry was telling the truth. "FBI. You do know mr. Allen." He asks her. "No, I don't." She infirms him and he shows her footage of them interacting in the airport. "Well, we chatted a little bit before security, that's all." She says, trying to stay calm in this terrifying situation. "I see, and once you were on the flight, what happened? More chatting?" Hunter asks. "He's dangerous, Miss Snow, and out of control ." Hunter says. "He says you would say he was crazy." She slips out and realizes what she said. "So, you did talk to him. And about me, no less." Hunter states, smiling menacingly. "No. Not you, specifically." She says. "About whom, Then?" Hunter asks. "Cisco Ramon?" He asks her. "I do t know who that is." She states. "Look, this is getting really twinsets around, and I think I should probably call my lawyer." She says, starting to crack.

Hunter has the car come to a quick stop. "We're gonna take you to a secure location, Miss Snow, until Allen is contained." Hunter tells her as another man opens her door. "Some place safe." He tells her and Caitlin remembers Barry's warning about those words. She tries to remain calm and follows another man into a separate car and they drive off and lock her door so she can't run.

As they start driving, Caitlin thinks she's made a grave mistake. Emphasis on the word "grave". "You wanna tell me where we're going?" She asks the driver. "Don't worry, Miss, you're safe." One of the 3 men say. "Excuse me?" She asks the one across from her. "You're safe with us." He repeats. "I wanna know where we're going." She says firmly. "Just a shortcut till the situation is stabilized. We'll keep you safe." He explains to her as their second behind them skids next to them. "Yeah, you said that already and it isn't answering my question." Caitlin states. "Because we mean it." He tells her, smiling.

"What is Jackson doing?" The man asks as he sees the second car's men terrified and a shot comes in and kills their driver. A second shot comes from next to Caitlin and kills the man in the passenger side seat. "Shooter! Shooter! Evade!" The man next to Caitlin yells into his radio. "There's a shooter in the freeway!" He states. As a red dot comes in from the window and he dodges the shot and it kills the driver and he hits the gas pedal and the car speeds up. The man next to Caitlin opens and drops and rolls down the freeway. Caitlin sees the second car come to a crash and she reaches for the steering wheel as a officer on a motorcycle approaches her and goes up a ramp and she can't see the motorcycle. When she does see it, it's flying onto the river without the driver. The driver, being Barry in this case, lands on her hood and she screams. "Oh, god you!" She screams. "Hey, Cait." Barry says, calmly. "I can't see the road!" She says sacred out of her mind. "Don't worry, you're doing great." Barry tells her. "Can you opI n the door?" He asks her. "That's a beautiful dress, by the way." He compliments her as bullets start raining on the car. "One second." Barry says a she pulls out a gun and starts shooting back at the other car and hits their gas tank and it does a 180 degree flip. Caitlin doesn't see Barry climb onto the roof to get a better grip. "Hi, Caitlin. Please unlock the doors, Caitlin." He asks her, still calm as Caitlin is having difficulty driving form the back.

"Unlock the door. That way, I can help you." Barry explains to her. "I can't let go of the Wheel!" She screams. "You need to let go. Otherwise-" he couldn't finish that though as a shot comes and almost hits Barry and he sees backup has arrived. "Great. Hold on just a second, again." Barry tells her as he turns around and starts shooting the car and they continue to shoot at him. "Caitlin, door!" Barry tells her as she finally opens it. "Got it!" She tells him as a car drive by and breaks off the door and it goes sliding and crashes the other car and Barry flies in and pulls the guy from the steering wheel and starts driving.

Barry exits the tunnel and pulls over as more men with machine guns show up and continue to fire. Barry helps Caitlin out of the car. "Here, Hold this." He tells her and hands her his gun. "Well, Well, Well." He says as he opens the truck. "Check out what they're packing." He states as he pulls out two large machine guns. "They were loaded for bear." Barry says, jokingly. "You're doing well, Caitlin. Excellent driving. Over a deadman none the less. That's more skill than I've ever seen in a rookie." Barry compliments her as he loads the guns ready to fire. "That dress, for Felicity's wedding?" He asks Caitlin as she's catching her breath. Until she screams seeing two men coming up behind them. Barry quickly spins around and fires at them, taking them down. "Please, stop shooting people, okay?" Caitlin asks him. "I understand. You're in shock." Barry tells her as he gets up. "How about you stay here, stay safe while I go and have a talk with those guys back in the tunnel?" He asks her. "That Okay?" He asks her. "Okay." Caitlin says, still shaking from fear. "Actually, I'm sorry, I'll try talking, I do that a lot actually I'm told. But if they don't wanna listen, I'll just shoot them." Barry says as he starts walking away and walks back. "By the way, you're timing with that door...there are no words. You saved us. I hope you know that." He tells her as he walks towards the tunnel with his guns and starts shooting the ARGUS men. Caitlin has had enough of this and runs off, not knowing there's a helicopter watching her.

She makes it back into the city and boards the first bus she sees and starts calming down. That is, until she hears footsteps on top of the bus as it comes to a stop and sees Barry get off the top of the bus and then proceeds to enter the bus. He then spots her. "Oh, Caitlin." He says as she runs off the secondary doors and runs off. Barry watches her run into STAR Labs.

Caitlin runs intoSTAR Labs and finds Ronnie. "Oh, hey Caitlin. Didnt expect to see you here today. You okay?" He asks her seeing she's in distress. "No. Yes. It's complicated." She tells him. "Can we talk?" He asks her. "Wanna get some pie?" He asks her.

They leave STAR Labs and go to a diner nearby named Jitters and she sees that the television has the story of the shooting and she's everywhere and she looks back to Ronnie as he talks about the pie. "I wanna talk to you about the plane crash, Okay?" She bluntly says. "Sure, what about it?" Ronnie asks. "I was on it. I mean, In it." Caitlin starts off. "So you were in the plane crash?" He asks her. "I mean, I wasn't supposed to be on the plane, but I was on it, and there was this guy with me who was some sorta secret agent or something, and he...he killed everyone on board." She explains. "Then he laneded the plane. The next thing I know, I'm in my bed, in my apartment. I have no idea how I got there. He drugged me or something. Then I go for Felicity's fitting because I have to wear this dress. These other guys, these other agents come, they snatch me up. Next you know, I'm in some sorta Tom Cruse action move on the 1-04." as she continues, Ronnie slides his Have over her's. "Why are you touching my hand?" She asks. "Because I'm here for you." He explains. "Jeez, you're so stressed out. And I get it." He says. "Really?" She asks him. "Yeah, it's like...you're friend's getting married and that must be stressful." Ronnie says. "What? What are you talking about, Ronnie?" She asks him and she spotted Barry walking in wearing a hat and new jacket and he walks over to her as she's whispering to herself. "Hi, Caitlin." He says as he pulls up a seat. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but...I'm sorry, I'm Barry Allen." Barry says, introducing himself to Ronnie. "Ronnie Raymond." Ronnie says, introducing himself to him. "Ronnie, hi, how are you?" Barry asks as he focus on Caitlin again. "Okay, we're running out of time, and maybe I didn't make this clear for a normal person to understand like I should've, but we're gonna have to stick together for a little bit, because of our...situation." Barry says looking towards Ronnie. "Ronnie is a genius, okay?" Caitlin says. "And I'm pretty sure I'm smart enough to hand,e any situation that comes up. Thank you very much, now please leave." Caitlin states. "Oh, I'll bet." Barry says, not believing that. "I'm sorry, how do you know each other?" Ronnie asks. "Ronnie, this is the guy." Caitlin whispers to him. "I'm sorry. That's the guy?" Barry asks her. "Who?" Ronnie ssks. "I'm the guy, apparently. I'm the guy." Barry says, joking. "This is the guy." Caitlin keeps stating. "I'm the guy. I'm a guy." Barry starts laughing. "Yeah, you're a guy." Ronnie laughs. "He's the guy!" Caitlin starts raising her voice a slight. "Ronnie, whatever happens...for your own safety..." Barry says, putting sunglasses on, "Please satay at the table." Barry calmly tells him. "What are you talking about?" Ronnie asks, but Barry doesn't explain as he handcuffs Caitlin's wrist and pulls her towards him and pulls out a gun. "Everybody! Everyone get down." Barry starts yelling and they listen. "Okay, no one follows us, or I'll kill myself and then her." Barry says, confusingly as they leave.

He takes her to his car and opens the door for her. "Watch your head, Cait." He warns her a he gets her inside, and he gets in the driver seat and they take off. "There were four separate security cameras inside that café, Caitlin." Barry informs her as they drive away. "Now there's proof you're just a hostage." He explains his actions. "So now your name is clear for local people, police, people like that. For ARGUS, they'll still be after you." He explains to her. "By the way, I'm pretty sure that Ronnie likes you. I saw he wanted to follow, but fight or flight stopped him. I mean, he's a good guy, but I don't think he's right for you." Barry tells her. "My opinion. That's all." Barry says. "Stop the car." Caitlin commands him. "Caitlin, I understand that you want off the crazy roller coaster." Barry says, sympathetically. "I do, I want off the crazy ride." Caitlin says, sacred. "Please, Barry. Can you stop the car, please? Right now." Caitlin asks. "I'm not a type of guy who says, "I told you so" but I did try to warn you to stay off of the flight last night, could've avoided all of this for you." Barry infirms her.

Caitlin tries to think of when he warned her and can't remember him saying to stay off the flight. "When?!" Caitlin asks, completely befuddled on what he's saying. "I did say, "sometimes things happen for a reason"." Barry tells her. "That's not a warning! That's not a warning to anyone, Barry! That's something you get from a fortune cookie or a bumper sticker." Caitlin tells him. "If you wanna keep me of, Maybe you should've said, "Caitlin if you get on this flight, you could possibly die"!" Caitlin yells at him. "You know, maybe they meant it when they said I was safe with them." Caitlin states. Barry looks at her, angrily. "You really think that, Cait?" He asks her, making sure she completely believes that. "Yeah!" She states. "Did you feel safe with them?" He asks her. "Safer than I do now!" She complains. "Okay." Barry says as he starts driving into a parking lot.

He drives up to the roof parking and stops in a parking spot and gets out as he helps Caitlin out of her seat. "Just so that you know, right now, your life expectancies with out me is in the low 10%. With me, it goes up to 70%." Barry says as he undo the handcuffs. "So, with me or without me. Your choice. But I wouldn't advise going home, that's the first place they always look." Barry informs her. "But right now I can't deal with if you wanna stay alive, I need a new car, gotta keep moving." He explains as he goes through the trunk of his car. "There's someone else who needs me. Someone who's life is in danger. Someone who truly trusts me. And every minute I'm wasting to chase and keep you safe, I'm putting his life in danger." He tells her as he grabs everything from the trunk in a bag. He then starts walking over to his second car near the old one and puts everything in the trunk. Caitlin looks at him and questions her options and realizes she does need his help to survive this and gets into the passenger seat. "Seatbelt." Barry informs her as they take off.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**I got this version of Barry Allen from the Arrowverse crossover Elseworlds episode, because that Barry was a badass! In case you were wondering.**


	3. The truth

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

On the road, Caitlin is looking out the window when Barry speaks up. "To understand what I'm about to tell you, you eed to do something for me, Cait." He tells her and she looks at him confused. "You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that?" He asks her and she nods her head _yes_ and Barry pulls out a souvenir from the airport gift shop. "This is what They're after. That's what everyone is after." He tells her. "A toy from McDonald's?" Caitlin asks, confused. Barry understands her confusion and gives her more explanation. "Open it." He tells her and she grabs it and twists it until it opens and finds a battery shape device. "It's warm." Caitlin states feeling it. "It's a battery." Barry explains to her. "A battery?" Caitlin asks. "It's code-name is the Zephyr. Not exactly your average everyday remote control battery." He states. "It's the newest advancement. It can't run out of juice." He tries explaining. "What do you mean can't run out?" Caitlin asks, befuddled by everything he's saying. ""That tiny thing there is the first perpetual resource since the sun." Barry tells her.

"So, your flashlight never runs out of juice?" Caitlin asks. "It can power more than just a flashlight, Cait." Barry tells her, starting to take on a stern expression. "How powerful can this thing be?" She asks. "A small city, for starters. A large submarine. Even a particle accelerator." He explains. "The guy who invented it, he's probably one of the smartest people dead or alive. Cisco Ramon. I was assigned with another agent to watch him at a facility, a lab in Starlight City." He explains what's happening to her, finally. "And the other guy, the agent, is the guy who picked you up this morning." Barry explains. "Hunter Zoloman. A few weeks ago, I learned he was gonna sell the battery and kill Cisco. So I got Cisco out of there, put him somewhere safe and went back for the battery. Then Hunter set me up. Make it look like I went rogue...and that's how I met you at the airport." He finishes explaining how it all started.

"So, what's next? Where we heading?" Caitlin asks Barry "I think you should get some rest, I keep us on course, pick up Cisco, and get you back for your friends wedding." Barry explains the plan to her. "I'm good at keeping people safe, Caitlin." He reassures her. She hands him back the battery and starts reclining her seat to sleep and Barry keeps focusing on the road.

Back at ARGUS, they're watching the footage of Barry kidnapping Caitlin from Jitters. Waller turns to Hunter after pausing the footage. "So, What did you think? Are we looking at another member?" She asks him. "We're looking a a pawn. I talked to her, so did he." Hunter states, looking towards his partner. "She's a worker at STAR Labs, nothing too fancy, gone nowhere, been nowhere. She's just some nobody." Hunter tells her. "You've been two steps since this whole thing began, Zoloman." Waller tells him. "Find them. Get this stored out, or I'll send Taskforce-X." She states to him.

Outside an abandoned warehouse in Metropolis, Barry and Caitlin are walking into it and they hear _"Poker face" _playing off of a radio. "This is a safe house?" Caitlin asks as she sees it's filled with broken boats. "Cisco!" Barry calls out and they keep hearing the music, but get no response as they walk towers a open container. "Cisco?" Barry calls out again, this time pulling out his gun. "Stay close." He tells Caitlin as they enter the container. "Cisco, this is no time for games." He calls out and sees the walls of the container are filled with writing. "What's all of this?" Caitlin asks. "Cisco. This is what he does." Barry explains as he hands her the gun to look around. "I'm late, and he disappeared." Barry states as he starts looking inside the container for any clues Cisco could've left for him and sees his name circled on the wall with an arrow pointing left.

Barry tries deciphering the meaning as Caitlin is watching out with the gun in her hands. She turns around and misses the ARGUS Agent come down and hide behind a shelf. Inside the container, Barry leans his head against the wall and look towards the arrow and sees where he is. "Cisco, you genius." He states to himself. _"Alps train"_ the message says. Outside, Caitlin is looking around and looks at the gun when Barry runs up behind her and pointed the gun upwards and kills an agent about to shoot her. All of the agents stat shooting at them and Barry starts firing back. Barry ducks down and grabs a grenade and throws it inside the container Cisco wrote his message and it explodes, leaning no trace.

"Who are these people? They Hunter's guys?" Caitlin asks afraid. "No, they're other guys." Barry explains. "Not ARGUS men, that's for sure." Barry states as he hands her some gun mags. "Hold these for a second." He tells her and pulls out machine guns. "Now, I need you to listen carefully. Do exactly as I say. On 3, I'm gonna lay down some cover, and we'll run to those shelves over there." Barry says, explaining to her the plan. "You reasy?" He asks Caitlin. "Yeah." She answers. "One.." Barry states and Caitlin just jumps up ready to run and screams as bullets come down reining in her, missing and she runs back to cover. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I panicked." Caitlin states, looking at Barry's confused face.

"What would you like to go at?" He asks her.

"Let's stick with 3, I like 3." She states. "You sure?" He asks. "Yeah." Caitlin says.

"Okay, then. 1..2..3." He sates as Caitlin hides behind Barry and he stands up and starts shooting the men down everywhere and they get to the shelves. "These guys have some heavy equipment." He states and takes the mags he gave her and puts them in the guns. "They might be Digger Harkness' men. He's an Australian arms dealer." Barry explains. "I'm guessing he also wants the battery." He tells Caitlin. "How do ywe plan on getting out?" She asks him. "And where's Cisco?" She asks as Barry guns down more men from above. "I'm not sure where yet, but he left a message." Barry informs her on what he found. "A message?" She asks. Barry stops in his tracks and sees dozens of men everywhere. "Okay, I need you to stay here for now. I'm gonna find us a way out he says and stands up to leave and she starts to panic. He turns and hands her one of the guns. "Take this, stay safe." He says as he leaves.

Caitlin starts feeling constipated as she hears gunfire in the distance and it goes silent for a minute. She looks around and sees someone sneaking up behind her and she starts firing, and doesn't realize it was Barry and he grabs the gun before she could shoot him. "Please stop shooting st me." He asks her. "Don't sneak up on someone like that in a situation like this!" Caitlin yells at him as they hear more men coming for them. Barry takes out a container and hands it to her. "Take this. It's Brotine-zero. They're gonna smoke us with D-5, this will protect us." He explains and she gulps it down. "Where's yours?" She asks. "I'm sorry, Cait." He states as she realized he drugged her again as she starts falling asleep and Barry starts fighting off the men but bluntly fails as they take them hostage.

Caitlin starts waking up and sees army hanging from the ceiling and his arms tied. "Cait. I know this looks bad, but we'll be out of here in a couple of minutes." He tells her as she starts falling asleep again. She wakes up and sees Barry gunning a guard down. "Come on, Cait. We gotta go." Barry says as he picks her up and she starts falling asleep again.

She starts waking up again and sees that they're on a airplane. Barry leaves the pilot seat and goes to her. "We've been hit! But it's okay! We get though this, we're home free, Cait!" Barry shouts, not knowing if she can hear or not and he jumps out of the plane. The next thing she knows, they're on a speedboat heading out. "We're almost there, Caitlin." Barry states, seeing she's awake.

She finally wakes up completely and sees they're on a beach and she's on a hammock inside a small shack. To her left, she sees pictures Barry took inside of the container with Barry's own writing, trying to decipher them. To her right, she sees Barry coming out of the ocean with a pair of trunks on and carrying back two fish. "Hey there, sleeping beauty." Barry says as he walks up to her and Caitlin realizes her cloths were changed into a beach top and short shorts. Barry puts the fish near a grill and Caitlin gets off of the hammock and walks up to him. "How long was I out?" She asks him. "About seventeen or eighteen hours, give or take." Barry informs her. "Where am I?" She asks. "My place. We're off the grid. I like to call it Earth-2." Barry states. "Because when I'm here, it's like a whole new world. Nobody will think to look here." He resssures her. "Too bad we can't stay longer, but we gotta meet up with Cisco." Barry states, kinda upset. "He's okay, I deciphered his message. He's a sci-fi geek who likes to travel by train. He used the passport I gave him to get to Australia." Barry explains to her. "Not knowing that someone who wants him is there." He states, referring to Digger Harkness men.

"You drugged me again, Barry." Caitlin states angry. "Yeah, I know. You weren't coping very well. I'm not even sure if you were awake, they wouldn't have killed you then and there." He says as he starts getting the fish ready to cook. "What am I wearing?" She asks him. "Short top and short shorts." He tells her. "How'd I get into this?" She asks. "Cait, I can defuse a active bomb in the darkest places, with nothing but a screwdriver and a pen. I think I can change you without looking." He states, understanding her anger. She goes into punch him and he dodges. "Sorry. Reflexes. I know I deserve it. Go for it." He states as she just turns around and starts walking away. "Cait?" He asks as she grabs a shirt and her bag and starts walking into the jungle.

"A screwdriver and a pen." Caitlin says, mockingly. A ringtone goes off **(Flash theme for the ringtone)**. "Is this his phone?" She asks, pulling the phone from the shirt pocket. _"Movement alert"_ it says and it zooms in on a house in Central City. "5283, Amber Road." Caitlin reads the address out loud. It zooms in on a man leaving his home. "Who is this?" She asks herself as she hears her cell phone going off. She searches through her bag and finds it. "I thought we were supposed to be off the grid." She states and sees the caller and answers. "Felicity? I know! No, I'm okay. Listen, Felicity...Felicity? Can you hear me?" She starts searching for a better signal and reaches through the jungle and sees they're on a small, deserted island far from civilization.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**Captain Boomerang was introduced for those who don't know who those men work for.**

**N****ext chapter, they find Cisco, and the plot will continue to thicken.**


	4. team flash

**Welcome back to SaS...I'm working on that.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

At a arms dealer hangout, they pick up on the phone call. "We traces the phone to the Azores. We're in range now." One of Digger Harkness' men tell his boss. "Get to them before ARGUS does." He tells them.

Back on the island, Caitlin walks back to Barry, ready to kill. Barry sees her walking, and smiles knowing how angry she is. "Perfect timing, Cait. Lunch is served." He says, smiling. She goes into punch him again and Barry's reflexes kick in and he dodges her attack and she keeps swinging and kicking. "Cait, calm yourself." Barry tries calming her as she starts swinging her arms and Barry dodges them. "Hey. You've got some skills." Barry compliments about he fighting technique being better than he anticipated, as she gets to strike again.

Barry grabs her arm and brings her into a hold. "My dad wanted me safe from boys." Caitlin states. "Really?" Barry asks. "Let me go." Caitlin demands. "You can get out of this hold anytime you want." Barry tells her. "First put you hands like Houndini." Barry explains to her and she follows his instructions. "Turn your palms down, and all at once, throw your hands to the ground and your hips back." He explains and she does so and gets out of the Hold. "Nice work." Barry compliments and helps her but she slips his leg and he falls to the sand and they both laugh. "Who are you? Really." Caitlin asks Barry. Barry starts looking out into the ocean and sees a plane coming in. "I don't understand. Run!" Barry yells for Caitlin to get up and runs as the plane starts firing rockets at them. They dice into the shallow point of the ocean as they destroy his house. "I don't understand. I came here clean." Barry says as they start running through the jungle. "I made my phone secure. It is secure. Unless you made a call. And you didn't make a call." Barry tells Caitlin. "No, I didn't make a call...I took a call." She states. "You took a call?" Barry asks her, stopping in his tracks. "It was just a quick one." Caitlin tries defending her actions as the plane starts shouting more and they keep running. "I thought we were off the grid when my phone rang." Caitlin says as they run. "It's okay, Cait!" Barry yells as the explosions get more close and louder. "It was Felicity, she has a tendency to worry a lot," Caitlin explains, "And I didn't want her worrying."

"Watch your step!" Barry tells her as they climb up a hill to a helicopter. "No, no, no. I can't get in that. I just can't." Caitlin says as Barry starts the engine. "Just please, knock me out. Use whatever that stuff was again." She starts hyperventilating. Barry walks up to her and finds a pressure point on her neck. "It's gonna be okay, Cait." Barry tells her. "Why are you touching my neck?" She asks. "Because you asked me to stop drugging you." Barry states as she once again is knocked out while Barry carried her into the helicopter and takes off. The plane spots the helicopter taking off and tries shooting it down, Barry counterstrikes worh a missile and destroys it and heads off to find Cisco.

Caitlin later wakes up in a train car. She opens the window and sees she's in the Alps. "Barrry?" She calls out not seeing him. In the front of the train, Cisco is there with Barry using the train whistle. "That's crosses off my bucket list." Cisco says. "You've got a sad bucket list, my friend." Barry states. "Do you wanna see your Zephyr?" Barry asks Cisco. "It's still on you?" Cisco asks. Outside the room, Caitlin exits the room and looks for Barry. "Excuse me, sir." She ssks someone behind the bar in the dining car. "Ca you tell me where we are." She asks. "Right now, Miss? We're in Austria." Heanswers her. "Would you like some breakfast, Miss?" He asks her. Her phone starts ringing and she sees it's an unknown number. A man comes up to her with a trench coat, glasss and curled dark hair **(Hartley** **Rathaway) **comes up and sits next to her.

"You know, statistically speaking, you're more likely to die driving a car than a train. Actually, trains are one of the safest modes of transportation." He states and Caitlin starts remembering what Barry said when he was describing Cisco. "If you don't believe me, ask Tom Cruse." He states. "Cisco?" Caitlin asks. "Cisco Ramon?" She asks, seeing him flinch. "...yes." He answers, slowly. "My name's Caitlin, I'm a friend of Barry's. Have you seen him? I thought he'd be looking for you." She states as her phone starts ringing again. "Shouldn't you andwer that?" He asks her. "Yeah, I do. But I can't." She explains. "It might be Barry." He states. "Yeah, But he said it could be tracked so I can't." She says as she sees something on her shoe and sees a note. "Stay in the room. I'm with Cisco." It reads and she looks to the Cisco imposer scared. "Did barry tell you about the plan by any chance?" He asks. "Were we suppose to meet him here or something?" He asks Caitlin. "You know what? You mind staying here? I'll be back, gotta use the restroom." She states, getting up.

Inside the room, Cisco is holding the Zephyr. "Somethings wrong, it's heating up. Its supposed to cool down." Cisco tells Barry who's walking around the room, calling Caitlin. "She's not answering. I told her not to. That's...problematic. I mean, we just got here." He states, sitting next to Cisco. "I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere unless she decides to jump off the train." Cisco says, laughing. "She wouldn't do that, would she?" He asks. "It's hard to say." Barry states. "I left her a note right there...she would be hungry." He realizes. "We need to find a way to cool this down, Barry." Cisco says, interrupting his train of thought. "Okay, let's kill 2 birds with 1 stone. Let's go." Barry says as they leave the room to find Caitlin.

Caitlin is running across the train Hartley is following her. Barry and Cisco just walk into the dining car, missing her by a second. Caitlin makes it to the kitchen car and finds a chef cooking. "Can I help you?" He asks her. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little train-sick." Caitlin explains to him. "Is it okay if I stay here for a while?" She asks. "Of course. I'll get you some water." He says and Caitlin looks out the back of the car and sees she's on the back of the train. She turns to see the chef on the floor and Hartley is over him and he grabs her and holds her over a pot of boiling oil. "Digger Harkness wants to know. Where's the battery?" He asks Caitlin as she grabs a pan and hits him in the face.

They both turn to see Cisco standing at the doorway. "Hi." Cisco says, waving at them, shakingly. Barry comes into the room and sees him. "Harley." Barry states. "Allen." Harley says back. "You know him?" Caitlin asks. "Yeah. He's a genius, turned criminal. Used to work for ARGUS, stole some sound wave gloves he invented and ran. He's come to collect Cisco." Barry explains. "And to kill you." Harley corrects him. "Your Cisco?" Caitlin asks him. "Yeah, Cisco, Caitlin. Caitlin, Cisco." Barry introduces, like there's not a killer in between them. Harley interrupts and swings a knife at Barry. He dodges it and tries kicking him and he activated his gloves and shoots Barry across the car. Caitlin punches his face and Harley puts her in a hold. "You've got some guts, lady." He tells Caitlin and she remembers what Barry said. She does it again and doing so, a knife goes flying and hits his chest. Cisco screams as he sees it. "I'm so sorry." Caitlin says, seeing what she did. "But you were trying to kill me." She says, justifying what she did as Harley doesn't seem to realize what happened and pulls it out of himself. "I guess I missed anything vital." Caitlin states, using her doctorate. Barry kicks him out of the window and he grabs onto some hanging sausages. "Oh, come on. This guys like the T-1000, just die already!" Cisco yells as a train comes up and hits Harley. "That'll do." Cisco states, happy to be safe. "I got to get you guys someplace safe." Barry states as he sits next to Cisco. "Hey, I just realized, we actually are in a real life _Terminator _movie." Cisco tells them. "How?" Barry asks. "She's Sarrah Conners, since she was just dragged into this, I'm John Conner since I'm the one you're protecting, and you're the T-800 because you're protecting us." Cisco explains and Barry can't argue with that since it's mostly true.

At the station, ARGUS boards the train and is looking for them. "Looks like they got off between stops." One of the men with Hunter states. Hunter enters the room they rented and looks for anything and sees something on the window. He looks and sees a circle going out into the crowd and sees Barry in the crowd and disappears when a baggage cart comes by. "Always the classics, Barry." Hunter states.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	5. Cold truth

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Caitlin opens her door to her hotel room in Salzburg, Austria. "Okay, Caitlin. Time to get some work done." She tells herself and makes a table setup with candles, ready to ask Barry to join her for some dinner. She takes a moment to take in the view from her balcony and sees Barry in his room to her left with his door open and he's talking to someone. "Well, were talking now. No, I understand. Well, it's nice to hear your voice, too, Laurel. I'll meet you at the caprice. As soon as you can be there." Barry tells into the phone and Caitlin realizes he's meeting up with someone and starts walking inside when he comes out.

"It's a beautiful city, don't you think?" Barry asks her. "Yeah, I've never seen anything like it before." Caitlin says to him as Barry looks to her and smiles. "Yeah. I haven't either." He tells her and smiles. "I gotta go out for a bit. I'll be back in a while." Barry tells her. "Yeah. I was just gonna order in some foo service. And I was wondering...if you would wanna have dinner with me or something?" Caitlin asks him. "That sounds nice." Barry tells her. "How about sometime around 9?" He asks. "9 sounds great to me." Caitlin says and they start leaving. "Oh, hey Caitlin. Could you stick around here? It's just safer for you and Cisco." Barry asks her. "Sure. Where else would I go?" She asks him and he smiles before she leaves into her room.

In the hall, Barry's talking to Cisco. "They're not gonna hurt you, man. You're too valuable to them." Barry informs Cisco as Caitlin pea is through her door to see them. "Now just breathe, rent any movie you want and as many as you want." Barry tells Cisco. "And order as much room service as you want, but never leave the room." Barry tells him and starts leaving. "Yeah, I got it. We still need to talk about the Zephyr later, Barry." Cisco tells him. "And we will, don't worry, John Conner." Barry states and Cisco laughs as he retreats into his room. Caitlin takes it upon herself to follow Barry.

Caitlin starts looking for Barry and sees he's going through dark alleyways and follows him to a house and sees a tall, dirt blonde exiting her house and leans in and whispers into his ear and they walk down the alley. Caitlin gets confused and follows them and finds them entering a restaurant. Caitlin sneaks around the windows and sees them talking. "You seem different." Laurel tells Barry as he stares off. "Do I?" Barry asks her. "So, whos your companion?" Laurel asks, regarding Caitlin. "She's beautiful. The scientist. She seems capable." She states to Barry and Caitlin hears everything from outside. "She's just somebody who I had to pull along the way. She's smart, when she goes back to her job, she could do anything." Barry says and Caitlin starts feeling upset from this.

"That's a shame." Laurel tells Barry. "This is getting boring. Are we doing a deal or not?" Barry states, getting upset having to speak of Caitlin badly. "Don't speak to me like that." Laurel tells Barry. Barry grabs her and leans into her ear. "I'll talk to you any way I Please, Harkness. We both know you're lucky I'm here. I have the battery. I'm on a schedule. The world is full of bad guys and people are calling." Barry tells into her earpiece and Harkness speaks into it and Laurel translates. "I understand l what's your price?" Laurel asks him. "I have a figure in mind." Barry tells her.

Caitlin thinks he's planning on selling the Zephyr. "What's it to you?" Barry asks them. "Are you angry about your island, Barry?" Harkness asks him. "I'm counting down, Digger." Barry states to him.

Caitlin walks off and runs into a car and Amanda Waller steps out and they bring her to ARGUS. "I'm Amanda Waller, director of ARGUS." Waller tells Caitlin. "Forgive me, I just...I just don't know what to believe." Caitlin tells Amanda. Hunter walks in and stands near Waller. "Well, that's understandable, considering the last five days you've been fed a steady diet of misinformation and fantasy from an agent of ours who's recently gone rogue." Waller tells Caitlin. "He told me Hunter here was the one that wanted to sell the battery." Caitlin says looking towards Hunter. "Well, let's examine the facts. Allen told you he was protecting the Zephyr from those who want to misuse it. But now he's trying to sell it to an international arms dealer." Waller tells her. "Digger Harkness." Hunter tells her and pulls up a photo of him. "One of the world's leading weapons manufacturers." Caitlin looks in disbelief. "Ask yourself this, dr. Snow, has Barry Allen said anything to you that has been proven to be true?" Waller asks her as Caitlin sees a smile appearing over Hunter's face.

Hunter plays footage of Caitlin and Barry at the airport when they first met and sees that he snuck the Zephyr hiding inside the gift shop souvenir inside her bag and later he takes it out when they meet back together. "He used you as a mule to carry the battery through security, dr. Snow." Waller informs her and Caitlin looks in shock. "He's been playing you since the beginning." Waller states to her. "He's a spy. That's what he does for a living. Any love, empathy he once had, we trained it out of him." Waller explains to her. "What did you expect to happen? You two would move in together, start a family, get a dog?" Waller asks her. "You can't have a life with him, that's a fantasy. But you can have your life back. We need you to get back to that hotel before Allen." Waller tells her and Caitlin decided to comply. "What am I supposed to do?" She asks, ready to get back to how things once were. Hunter walks up to her and hands her a pen. "This is a transmitter. Once you have eyes on the Zephyr, if it's nearby or on his person, you confirm this by clicking the top button. We'll take it from there." Hunter explains to her and she gets ready to leave.

She gets back to the hotel and gets ready to meet Barry and can't believe he's been lying to her and she thought he could be trusted. Barry comes in and sees Caitlin in her dress. "Wow. You look really nice." Barry tells her and Caitlin puts on a brave face to get it over with. "I don't always dresss like a high school principal." Caitlin informs him and he laughs. "I'm sorry I'm a little late." Barry tells her as he hangs his coat on the rack. "Everything go okay?" She asks him. "It went okay." Barry says as he takes out the battery and feels it. "It seems to be getting hotter." Barry says and he drops it into the ice bucket in the room and pours some wine for him and Caitlin. "So, did you get your price?" She asks him and he looks confused. "I followed you tonight." Caitlin tells him. "You have nothing to say?" She asks him. "Here's to Wichita where we first-" "bumped into each other?" Caitlin asks him. "Do you think it was fate, Barry?" She asks him, regarding them meeting each other. "I don't have that much hope in fate. But I do believe in luck." Barry tells her as he takes a drink. "I don't know what to believe anymore." She tells him and clicks the pen.

Barry looks at her and knows what she did. "Wow. That actually hurt more than I thought it would." Barry says as Caitlin stands up. "I'm going home." She says and puts on her coat. "They promised that if you turned yourself in, they'd protect you." Caitlin tells Barry as he walks up to her. "I love your optimism, Caitlin. Never loose that." He says as he outs a hand to her face and moves some loose hair. "But they aren't planning on taking me alive." Barry states as the door gets broken open and men come charging in from everywhere. "Get her out of here." Hunter says and men move her out and they see the Zephyr is gone.

In the Hall, men are moving Cisco. "Did they tell you you're going home?" He asks Caitlin. "You've seen the inside of Skynet, Caitlin. You can't go home." Cisco states as they drag him away. Caitlin starts feeling sorry for Cisco who believed in Barry longer than her. _"Suspects in the roof."_ Their radios say and hunter watches Barry running as fast as he could. "Run, Barry, run." Hunter says as he runs out of the hotel to chase after him. Back on the roof, a helicopter is gaining on Barry, carrying Deadshot. "It has to be Taskforce-X?" Barry asks himself as he runs.

Outside the hotel, Waller is waiting for word as Caitlin calls her. "Get her in the car." She tells her agents and drive off to chase Barry. Barry is still out running all of the cars from below and he leaps across gaps to avoid them. Several dozens of cars are chasing after him and men are finally catching after him. The helicopter opens and Deadshot is aiming for the shot. "Stand down, he has the battery!" Hunter yells into the radios as they finally cornered Barry above the river. Barry starts firing at them, and they start shooting him. "I said stand down!" Hunter yells and they don't listen as Deadshot takes the shot and Barry falls into the river.

Caitlin watch's his body fall and gasps as she runs to the river and he doesn't resurface. "Did you secure the inventor?" Hunter asks the man beside him. "Yeah, we've got Ramon." He tells Hunter as Caitlin keeps waiting for Barry to resurface and knows that the human body can go so long without oxygen and realizes he's gone. And he was right about not taking him alive.

When morning strikes, they bring Cisco into hunter's car and drives off. Waller approaches Caitlin as she sees them take Cisco. "Did they find Barry?" She asks Waller. "We'll find the body. We have to. He went down with the Zephyr." Waller tells her and Caitlin sees Barry was right about them not caring about their agents as they give her a flight home. Later, Caitlin is on the plane and they start going through turbulence again reminding her how the adventure began. That weekend, she's maid of honor for Felicity's wedding to Oliver Queen.

Back in Germany, they're bringing Cisco back to ARGUS and take a wrong turn. "Uh, Hunter? I think we made a wrong turn. ARGUS is back that way, south. We're going west." The second agent tells Hunter as he shoots him and looks at Cisco. "Great, now it's the T-800." Cisco says to himself as Hunter pulls out his phone. "Tell him we're back on schedule." He says into his phone. "I don't have the battery, but nobody else does. Besides, I've got the next best thing. An endless supply of them inside someone's head." Hunter tells them. "I'll see you in Rome in two days." He says and Cisco starts getting scared.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**Is Barry dead, or did Deadshot finally miss his target?**

**I'll leave it here for the next update.**


	6. Gotta move on

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Caitlin goes back into STAR labs and is getting back to work as Ronnie approaches her. "Hey, How've you been?" He asks her. "I've been better." Caitlin says to him. "Yeah, I can't imagine what was like to be taken by someone like that guy. Police were swarming everyone here for clues. Just glad you're back." Ronnie says as he leaves. Caitlin starts remembering what Barry's phone said and that man with a police badge and opens her computer and searches the address. "5327...no, it was 5283, Amber road." She says to herself and searches it and sees where it is. "That's a little over an hour from here." She tells herself and thinks Barry's there. "Might be a safe house." She tells herself and knows where she's going after work.

Late at night, she gets in her car and goes to the address not knowing she's being followed. A while of driving, she sees the same car is still tailong her and finally learns she's being tailed. She sees the traffic ahead of her and gets an idea from what Barry did in traffic on the highway. "Here we go, Tom Cruse." She says as she starts driving faster and puts some cars in between her and her tail and quickly spins her car, causing a crash. She looks and sees the tailing car is stuck and quickly drives up a bridge away, sending them in the wrong direction.

After a while, she finally finds the house and it looks like a normal house. Its a small house that has a balcony on the porch, a back fence that leads to the backyard. She makes her way and sees the mailbox _"West". _She makes her way up and looks in the window to sees tge dark African American detective she saw from Barry's phone and he looks at her from the window and Caitlin gasps and hides and starts moving while the sprinklers come activate and soak her. "Freeze! CCPD." The man says and Caitlin raises her hands to her. "Oh, dad, what are you doing with the sprinklers?" Caitlin hears someone say and see someone who she believes is his daughter leave the house. "I have a package you ordered." Caitlin says, holding the box of bullets she bought for a cover story. "What? Iris, I don't remember ordering any...?" The man tells his daughter. "I'm sorry about my dad. He's over cautious. Please, come inside. We can get your cloths sorted." Iris tells her and she follows inside and sees it's a normal house.

Iris hands Caitlin some clothes she could borrow as she dries her current clothes. Joe sits down and plays the game. "So, you're a detective?" Caitlin asks Joe. "Yeah, for several years." Joe answers her. "That your daughter?" She asks him. "Iris." Joe tells her. "And yeah, this was my childhood home. I'm just here here until my husband comes back from New York from a work trip." Iris says as she comes in for a second. "A few more minutes on your clothes, Caitlin." Iris tells her and leaves to check on them. Caitlin looks around for anything and looks back to Joe and sees nothing that could help her. Iris comes back with her clothes.

"If you'd like to change, the bathrooms just down there." Iris tells her and Caitlin starts walking towards the bathroom and stops as a picture catches her eye. She looks to see Barry and Iris that looks like it was from a few years ago. "Oh, that's my friend, Barry. We lost him in a CSI investigation gone bad. There's was a criminal waiting at the scene of the crime, Barry found him. Chased him as fast as he could. He saved dozens of people. The man was a bomb terrorist. He came to live with us after his parents were murdered. That was taken after he got a swimmers badge in scouts. He could swim as fast as he could run with little to no breath." Iris says to him. "He was also best man at my wedding, he and my husband, Eddie, were work friends and friends." She says looking at another picture. Caitlin realizes what Barry did and he's still out there.

She goes back to her car drives as she calls her own number. "This is Caitlin Snow, and I'm leaving a message on my own machine for whoever's listening in on this call. I have the Zephyr, and I'm ready to make a deal. I'm sitting on Rout 28. And if you want the Zephyr, you better come and get it." She says as she takes a battery from her flashlight. She sees several cars coming up behind her and she smiles and drives off. She doesn't get far as more cars are blocking her path and she stops. She gets out and sees all the men around her. "Hey, fellas. So, you want the Zephyr?" She asks as she pulls out the flashlight battery. "It's right here. Come and get it." She says as a bag gets placed on her head.

In Spain, Hunter is driving though the crowd through the san fermin festival and makes it to where they're holding Caitlin. "Welcome to _España._" Digger Harkness says to Caitlin as they inject her with something. "Today is the festival of San Fermin. Have you ever seen a bullfight, Miss Snow?" He asks her and she looks around, mind numbing. "My name is Digger Harkness." He tells Caitlin. "I know who you are." She tells him while she laughs. "Hey, What did he give me?" She asks him. "It's something we developed in our work. A serum that impales you from lying." Digger states. "So, it's truth serum?" She asks. "No, that is something from television. There's no such thing." One of his men say. "I have a few questions for you regarding the battery, since the one you gave my men was a joke." Digger tells Caitlin as she can't control her laughter.

"Wow. I don't like you very much." Caitlin tells Digger. "You know, I really like Barry, though." She says to Digger, unable to stop talking. "Because it turns out I was wrong about him in Salzburg. He wanted me to hear his phone call so I'd follow him. Then I'd turn him in, and he could guarantee I was brought home safely. He was protecting me." Caitlin says, explaining what she learnt. "It's crazy that I could feel so different around him. I feel like I'm capable of anything and powerful, and yet, he always takes care of others." She starts dragging on. "Shut up." Digger tells her, getting tired of her. "Where is the battery?" He asks her. "I bet you've never made a girl you've met an omelette, have you, Harkness?" Caitlin asks, remembering everything Barry did. "Don't test me, Snow." Digger warns her. "Or got her to her friends wedding in time." Caitlin tells him.

"It's really the little things that matter most." Caitlin says and Digger looses patience. "Enough! Allen is dead! Barry Allen is dead, he's gone." He states to her. "Oh, no. He's not. He can hold his breath for a really long time and can swim faster than anyone." Caitlin says, remembering what Iris told her. "He is dead!" Digger yells at her.

On the roof, Barry is alive and is looking around and sees Hunter pull up in his car and walks inside. Barry stays with him and unseen to see where they're hiding Cisco.

Inside, Digger is getting very impatient. "I'm not gonna ask this again. But if you don't tell me what I need to know, you're gonna die." Digger tells her and raises a boomerang to her neck. "I don't know where the battery is." Caitlin tells him. "Then why tell everyone you did?" Digger asks her. "Because I was trying to find Barry. Because, from what I've seen the past few days with him, wherever there's bad guys like you around, Barry Allen's not too far behind." Caitlin states to him. One of Digger's men come in and tell him Hunter is waiting. "You're gonna die." Digger tells Caitlin and leaves her to find Hunter.

"Nice to see you, Hunter." Digger says as he finds Hunter by the fountain. "It's sad you couldn't get the battery." Digger tells him. "Where's the guy?" He asks, regarding Cisco. "You didn't think I'd just bring you the package, did you?" Hunter asks him. "Why don't you follow me down to the river and bring the money." Hunter says and they leave. Barry gets a blimp on his screen and sees Cisco's inside the trunk of Hunter's car and they drive off. Barry takes his gun out and gets ready to roll when he hears something. "Is this thatching in here? Because I've never seen anything like it before. We have really good architecture in Central City, but nothing like this." He looks to see Caitlin being lead by several men. "Let me tell you. You're really lucky, it's beautiful here." Caitlin keeps talking and Barry can't believe she's here.

They keep pulling Caitlin through the house. "My thoughts are just so clear." Caitlin tells the men. "Do you ever shut up?" One of the men ask her. "Is this all weapons money, or is this family money?" Caitlin asks, wondering how Digger affords all of this as she's taken though the inside garden. "Oh, gardens. He likes gardens, too?" Caitlin asks, as the truth serum doesn't seem to be going away. Barry comes up behind them and grabs some rope. "This is really a happy place. Look a all of these triumphant flowers. They-Okay, Eduardo, you don't have to keep pulling me around." She says as they keep pulling her around. "You can just tell me where to go, Okay?" She explains to him. "This way, talky." Eduardo tells her and she follows. "See? Now we're communicating. Bet you're taking me somewhere _safe_ and _secure_." She says stating their the same as ARGUS. One of their men get attacked by a rope.

"Someplace special. Digger's special place." Eduardo tells her. "He has a special place? That's nice." Caitlin says as the second guy goes missing and Eduardo sees they're all missing. "What?" He asks looking around and can't see them. "There a problem, Eduardo?" Caitlin asks, smiling. He pulls a gun on her and Barry leaps down and takes the gun from him and throws him against the wall. "Hi, Barry." Caitlin says, overjoyed to see she was right. "Hi, Cait. You're supposed to be home." He tells her. "You're supposed to be dead." She quips back at him and he smiles. "I can explain." He tells her. "No need to." She states knowing everything. "I came for Cisco. I just, you know, caught up with him." Barry explains to her. "That's cool." Caitlin says, smiling at him.

Eduardo tries stabbing Barry and he quickly moves the knife out of his hands. "Okay, listen, man." Barry starts with and Caitlin interrupts. "Eduardo. His name's Eduardo." Caitlin informs him. "Eduardo. I need you to listen to me, because when you wake up, you're gonna have to call your boss and you're gonna tell him that Barry Allen, that's me, has the Zephyr and escaped with the girl." Barry tells Eduardo. "You have the battery?" Caitlin asks him. "Yeah. Of course." Barry tells Caitlin. "You tell him I'm coming for him. You comprendé?" Barry asks Eduardo. "Yes." He tells vary. "Good." Barry says and knocks him out. Let's go, Cait." Barry says and grabs her hand and runs. "I'm worried about Cisco. I haven't seen him. My tracker is spotty." Barry says as they run and hide in trees. "Life with you is so amazing. You excite me, Barry." Caitlin whispers to him. "I should've gotten here sooner." Barry realizes after she keeps talking. "7:00." Caitlin says to him. "What?" Barry asks her confused. "Your 7:00." She repeats and Barry realizes what she's saying. He stands up and quickly shoots the man on his 7.

They get back up and start moving out. "You know, I think I'm pretty much completely in love with you." Caitlin says and Barry looks into her eyes. "They give you something, Cait?" He asks her and she smiles and nods. "You should hydrate." He tells her and runs off. Caitlin follows kinda disappointed. Barry goes through a doorway and just misses being shot and waits for Caitlin and she's not moving. "Caitlin?" Barry asks as she looks sad. "You don't seem happy to see me, Bare." She says to him. "What?" Barry asks her, avoiding the bullets. "Not really." She says to him and Barry walks towards her as the men miss shooting him and he walks up to Caitlin and kisses her. "I am happy." Barry says, breaking the kiss.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**AHHH! I've waited forever to write this!**

**THIS is more rewarding than the entire 3 seasons of Flash itself with Barry and Iris. Sorry, WA fans. **


	7. Gotta go fast

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

They keep shooting at them as Barry and Caitlin make their way to the garage and use a motorcycle to blast through the doors and Barry hands Caitlin the tracer. "So the red dot is us?" Caitlin asks Barry. "No, the yellow dot is us. Cisco is red." Barry says to her as he's driving through traffic. Not far behind them, Digger's men are driving off for them.

Barry is driving and their cars start surrounding them and they start shooting and miss. "They got stormtrooper aim." Caitlin mocks them and Barry sees a way out. "Airtime." He tells Caitlin. "Air what?" She ssks as he drives them up some steps and they go up flying up and land safely and Caitlin grabs onto Barry tighter. Barry sees two trains coming to intersect and drives in between them and the cars get trapped on the other side.

Hunter is driving down the street with Cisco tied in his trunk. In the other car, Digger's cell goes off and he answers. _"This guy showed up, says his names Barry Allen. He says he has the battery!"_ He informs Digger. "Stop him!" Digger yells and hangs up. "Allen lives." He informs the driver. Barry comes out of the alleyway behind their cars. "He's in there!" Caitlin yells at Barry and he drives up to them. Digger goes in front of Hunter. "It's Allen. Follow me!" Digger tells Hunter and he turns to see him behind him. "How many times do I have to kill him?" Hunter asks himself and starts to follow when he turns down a street and Barry sees men start running away.

Barry stops the motorcycle and sees what they're running from. "Bulls?" Barry asks as he turns the motorcycle around and starts driving away. Bullets start flying in and they turn to see Digger's men are back. Caitlin looks to the next street and sees Hunter's car. "There's Cisco!" Caitlin screams to Barry, "I see him." Barry says and drives through an opening and some bulls follow them. Barry drives down an alley and ditches the bulls.

They drive upwards and into the arena for the bulls and see Digger's cars following and shooting. Barry goes for an opening and drives faster as they try closing the gate and can't. Outside, Digger's waiting for Barry to leave and stops near the opening as they leave. Mistakenly, he didn't notice the bulls charging at him and they trample him and his car. Caitlin looks at the tracer and sees they're about to run into the car as it passs by them. "Cisco." Barry says and drives after the car.

Inside the trunk, Cisco gets an idea and starts messing with the wires from the back of the lights. Outside, Barry is still on their tale as Digger's men come up and keep on shooting at them. "Take my guns." Barry tells Caitlin and she takes them off of his belt. "Okay. Now what?" Caitlin asks as Barry flips her so she's facing his face and the cars behind them. "Light 'em up." Barry tells her and Caitlin smiles and starts aiming and starts shooting them down. One more car com sin front of them and Barry raises the car so that the bullets can't get to them. Caitlin keeps shooting and hits their tires and they all crash into each other. Barry puts down the motorcycle and sees Caitlin surprised look. "Caitlin Snow, you've got skills." Barry says to her and puts her back behind him. "Let's save Cisco." Barry states and keeps driving to catch back up.

Hunter is driving by the pier and sees his plane coming into land. Cisco is sparking two wires causing the car to malfunction on Hunter and he sees Barry's catching up to him and drives above him. Barry drives upward and sees the plane waiting for Hunter and stops the motorcycle and he and Caitlin run to the ledge. Hunter comes crashing to a stop and Barry is taking a shortcut. "See you down there." Barry says to Caitlin and climbs over the railing of the bridge. "Are you sure?" Caia sos him. "No." Barry tells her and drops down and crashes into a small outside shop. "Sorry, man." Barry says and runs.

Hunter opens the trunk and drags Cisco out towards the plane. Barry keeps running and sees them near the plane and leaps down to them. Hunter pulls a gun on him and Barry stops. "Freeze right there, Allen!" Hunter yells at him. "Hey, Cisco." Barry says to Cisco. "Get down on your knees, now!" Hunter tells Cisco and he does so. "Oh, Barry, thank god." Cisco says as he's on his knees. "Drop your weapons!" Hunter tells Barry and he takes them out. "Drop them in the water, Allen!" Hunter shouts at him, and he does as he says. "I just want my friend, Hunter." Barry says as the grows his weapons. "Okay. Well, I hope you brought what I want, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill him." Hunter states to him.

"And I swear to you, I'll do it." He states to Barry.

"Yeah, I believe you." Barry says.

"I'm just gonna get the battery." He states as he reaches down for it. "Barry, don't give it to him. Don't do it!" Cisco shouts to Barry as he does so. "Put it on the deck." Hunter tells Barry ans he throws it and Hunter runs and catches it while going back to his plane. "It's okay." Cisco says. "I can fix it, make a new one." Cisco says and Barry looks at him scared. "Cisco, stop talking." Barry tells him and Hunter stops. "Another one?" He asks and turns back to Cisco and raises his gun. Barry runs at him to stop it.

Caitlin is running to catch up as she hears a gunshot. She runs to the dock to see Hunter flying off in his plane and Barry holding Cisco. Cisco looks to Barry. "Am I dying?" Cisco asks Barry. "No, you just fainted." Barry informs him. "I'm sorry. I've been trying to tell everyone." Cisco tried explains and Barry already knows what's about to happen.

Inside the plane, Hunter looks at the battery and it burns his hand. "Why's it to hot?" His pilot asks him. "Because it's filled with power." Hunter says smiling. Back on the pier, Cisco is explaining. "The battery...I messed up. It's deteriorating." Cisco explains to him. "Yeah, unstable." Barry says to him and sees Hunter's plane goes up in flames. Cisco looks in shock and looks back to Barry. "You're a smart guy, Cisco. I know you'll learn how to solve it." Barry says to him and helps him back up. Caitlin makes it to them and sees Barry. "Barry, you're shot." Caitlin says and Barry falls into her hands. "You're beautiful, Caitlin Snow." Barry says as darkness comes over him.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	8. Goodbye

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Barry's vision comes and goes and sees he's inside a helicopter holding Caitlin's hand. "Stay with me, Barry." She tells him and he closes his eyes.

Barry opens his eyes again and sees Waller next to him while he's at a hospital. "Were here Now, Allen. We've got you." She says to him and he falls asleep again.

Barry wakes up in a hospital in Washington, D.C. and sees Waller next to his bed. "It's been a crazy couple of weeks, Allen." She says to him. "Yeah, nice to see your smiling face, Waller." Barry mocks her as he gets comfortable in the bed. "Hey, Diggle." Barry says, seeing his friend next to her. Diggle nods back to him in response. "You cleaned the house, Allen. I have to thank you for that, admittedly." Waller says to him and Barry sees how hard it was for her to say that. "I trusted the wrong man." She addmits to him. "Cisco's happy. We've let him go wherever he chooses. He's been through enough with us." Waller informs Barry and he's relieved his friend is safe. "Where's Caitlin?" Barry asks Waller wondering why she isn't here. "Dr. Snow is currently on her way home." Waller informs Barry and he's sad he never got to say goodbye to her. "She gets it. She understands you both lead two different lives and she's moving on." Waller tries easing Barry's mind and it's not working.

"You gave up those things. Friends, family, love. That's was the deal." Waller states to Barry. "Why are we still talking about this?" Barry asks, since this is the longest conversation he's had with Waller regarding something like this. "Because the agency invested a lot in you, Allen. And you're only an asset as long as you're focused on the mission and nothing else." She states to him and Barry knows they're no way out of it. "We got to transfer you to a secure facility. For your safety." She says and leaves as Barry starts freakin out knowing what that means.

After a minute, a nurse comes in and leaves some medicine on a tray next to him. Barry sees it and quickly takes it as the nurse is looking over his vitals. Barry starts instantly feeling weird. "Nurse? What...what did you give me?" Barry asks as he falls onto the bed. The nurse turns around to revealing Caitlin in a nurse outfit. "Brotine-zero." Caitlin tells him and Barry starts phasing out and falls into his bed.

Later, Barry starts waking up and sees he's covered by a sheet. He starts sliding it off his head and sees Caitlin moving him down the halls. "Stay under there, Bare. You're dead." Caitlin informs him and covers him back up. Caitlin sees someone from ARGUS in the way of the doorway and it's John Diggle. "Maybe way please." Caitlin says and he does so and she leaves. Diggle just smirks, at what he witnessed and decides to cover for them.

Barry wakes up again and this time, he's in the back of a car and Caitlin is driving them faster then ever. "Don't worry, Barry. I got this. It's time for a vacation." She says as they leave the hospital and he passes out again.

Barry once again wakes up and this time he hears Caitlin singing to a song on the radio which if he had to guess was _summer lovin'. _And passes out again.

Barry starts waking up to the sound of waves and feels a shirt in him. He looks out and sees families playing in the sand and Caitlin is running back with a hat and sees he's awake. "Hey there, sleepy head." Caitlin says as she gets in the car. "What day is it?" Barry asks her. "Someday." She answers him and leans back in to kiss him. Barry stops her really fast. "What am I wearing?" He asks her regarding the clothes he wasn't wearing in the hospital. "A pair of shorts and a button up shirt." Caitlin answers him. "How'd I get into these?" Barry asks her, and remembers that's what she asked him on the island. "Bare, I can perform a surgery with the lights out with noting but my own hands as the source of light with only 30 seconds to save the patient. Not saying that's what I did." She says, smiling at him and Barry sees she's copying what he said as she closes the car door.

"You're both the navigator and DJ. And we have a long ya to go to meet up with Cisco in Cape Horn." She tells him and Barry gets confused how she did all of this while he was out. "70% with me. 30% without me, Flash." Caitlin tells Barry and he laughs at the jokes. "With you." Barry answers without a doubt. "Then get to playing some tunes, Flash." Caitlin says as they both put on sunglasses. "As you wish, Killer Frost." Barry says giving her a nickname. "_Killer Frost_?" Caitlin asks, chuckling as Barry puts on _Someday _and they start driving away.

Meanwhile, in Central City, Iris gets a package and opens it to reveal flight tickets. "Hey, dad, what's this envelope with tickets to Cape Horn?" She asks him as Eddie takes a look at them. "I didn't order any tickets." Joe says as he walks into the room. "Well, they're real." Eddie states seeing there's three tickets in the package with everything they'll need. "Did one of us order tickets to South America?" Iris asks them.

"I surly didn't." Joe states.

"Where would I get the money without you knowing?" Eddie asks Iris.

Iris looks at the bottom of the package and sees a lightning symbol attached to a snowflake and it has a engraving on the back. "_Flash_." Iris reads it aloud and realizes it. "Barry?" She asks aloud and they look to her. "Come on, Iris, there's no way these ar from Barry." Eddie says and they see a photo at where Iris took the necklace. They pick it up and see a message on the back _"waiting for you." _It says and they turn it around to show Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin with the camera overlooking the ocean and they're dressed like tourists. "I think I gonna need some vacation days." Joe says looking shocked.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**Regarding ****the song...Come on! I had to. That's actually what got me to love these 2 together. And the writers ruined it!...sorry.**

**Well, that's the end of my story. Thank you for reading. See you next time!**


End file.
